


Helping Hand

by littlemarbles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Kissing, Mettablook, NSFW, Non-binary Napstablook (they/them), Oral, Other, Robot Napstablook, Robot Sex, Robot heat, Soul Sex, Undertail, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarbles/pseuds/littlemarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this fic is old and bad don't read it lmao)</p><p>Something goes wrong with Napstablook's latest software update, and Mettaton happily helps his cousin out. However, in an odd turn of events, Mettaton is the one that needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Heavy breathing and panting sounds came from the normally quiet room of the mostly silent melancholy Napstablook. Said robot was resting on their side in their bed of messy sheets, and was grinding their heart-shaped core against a body pillow. Every movement they made felt like heaven and hell simultaneously, as it felt amazing to have something rub up against their core, but they were unable to achieve release. No matter how hard their pushed against the pillow, how heavily they were breathing, how soaked their pillow was, how obscured their vision turned due to their white hair that they couldn't be bothered to move- Napstablook would never taste the fruits of their labor.

Not even a week ago, Napstablook received a software update from doctor Alphys. It was supposed to fix a few memory errors that they were having, and while it _did_ do what it was intended to, it also left behind a little something extra. For some reason, ever since the update, Napstablook had been getting these strange urges. They'd feel the need to be affectionate towards people they found aesthetically pleasing, and using the word "affectionate" was putting it lightly. These urges would include wanting to hug, kiss, and touch others in ways that they'd usually be uninterested with. And, the person that they found the most aesthetically pleasing was Mettaton, so it was an awkward past couple of days for the more melancholy of the two. Napstablook never really acted on any of these urges, but it was difficult not to. Mettaton was always with them, and way always open to acts of affection from his cousin, but Blooky didn't want to bother him with their feelings. They also didn't want to bother Alphys with their problem; this was mainly because after their check-up, they said that everything felt fine when it didn't. To them, they'd just come off as an inconvenience.

Napstablook began to whimper, and wrapped their legs around the pillow, squeezing it tightly between their thighs. It felt as if there was a sort of tension being built within their core, but this feeling simply would not go away. It was only being made worse by the robot's actions, but they refused to believe that. They _had_ to get rid of it. Otherwise, Napstablook believed that they'd be driven into madness by something so intense just sitting there in their abdomen.

After for what felt like hours, Napstablook gave up on trying to get any sort of release from their now soaked pillow. Instead, they decided to lay in bed and breathe heavily until they had enough energy to try again. For some reason, doing such a simple action like bucking their hips caused the robot to be completely drained of energy. It was a different feeling than having a low battery, too. In fact, they were almost at a full charge, and yet, they could barely move an inch. All they could do was lie there and listen to the various creaks and cracks the house made while it was silent and empty.

Two minutes passed, and Napstablook could hear someone come up the stairs and walk right up to their room. As expected, this "someone" was the one and only fabulous and absolutely beautiful Mettaton. He must've heard the noises coming from his cousin upstairs while he was preparing a script for his next show.

With wide eyes, Mettaton practically ran over to his cousin and knelt by them to see if they were alright. "Blooky," Metta called out as calmly as he could act, "sweetheart, are you alright? Can you tell me what's going on?" After examining his cousin more closely, he saw exactly what happened, but he wasn't any less concerned. "Darling... you're a complete mess right now. You know that?"

Napstablook gave Metta a weak nod, and did their best to try and sit up while also making an attempt to hide the mess they made.

Ignoring the pillow altogether, Mettaton effortlessly lifted Napstablook off of the bed and carried them bridal-style to the bathroom down the hall.

"Wha... where are we.." Napstablook's voice was softer than usual, and they struggled with keeping their head up. Noticing this, Mettaton propped the back of their head up with his arm.

Mettaton sighed and shot his cousin the most assuring smile he could muster. In all honesty, he never would have expected to walk in on them doing something quite like that, but he couldn't let them know that he was taken aback. After all, it probably would have hurt their feelings. "Blooky, your entire front is completely covered in... well, _you_. I can't just leave my darling cousin like that."

With that, the two finally made it into the entirely unneeded bathroom of their home. The only reason Mettaton had it installed was so that his living space would be more human-like, but it was really just a waste of space- albeit a nice one; what with the shiny white tile, white sink, and modern shower with a sliding glass door. If anything, it was just another room for Mettaton to stash the gifts from his many fans.

There was a soft _thunk_ as Napstablook was sat upon the sink for Mettaton to examine more easily. Before he did anything else, Mettaton closed the glass case that held their Soul to prevent anything undesirable from happening to it- this caused the blue fluid to smear the inside of the glass as it slide closed, but Mettaton figured that he could clean it last. Next, he grabbed the nearest washcloth and crouched down a bit to tediously clean up the mess of blue ooze that covered Napstablook's stomach, thighs, and crotch. "I don't even think _I've_ ever gotten this bad before. How dare you outfilth me," Mettaton scolded sarcastically.

"S...sorry....."

It would seem that even after living with their cousin again, Napstablook still couldn't quite grasp the concept of sarcasm despite being bombarded with it almost daily either through the net or their cousin.

"It's all right, Blooky. I'm not really mad at you. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Mettaton bit his lip and furrowed his brows while using the cloth to get into the deep grooves of Napstablook's metal abdomen. "I'm just a tad worried, dear."

Napstablook felt a bit strange about how close Mettaton was to them. It wasn't bad, but then again, they weren't sure if it was good either. It was a very subtle sensation, and they only felt it when looking _directly_ at him.

"I just really never expected you to do anything like this," Mettaton continued as he made his way down to Napstablook's thighs, "For the longest time, I thought you were... uninterested in things of this manner."

Again, Napstablook felt that odd sensation while Mettaton talked. It almost felt like an urge- like they wanted him for something. But what that something was still remained unknown. Napstablook felt like it had to do with touch..? Maybe they wanted a hug or to run their fingers through his hair? It was hard to think while he was talking so much.

"But, I supposed it was inevitable. You can only be corporeal for so long until you-"

"Metta," Napstablook murmured in the middle of their cousin's sentence.

Mettaton looked up to see what his darling Blooky had to say, and when he did, he was even more shocked than when he found them earlier. A pair of hands swiftly grabbed the sides of Mettaton's face, and began to pull him upwards to Napstablook's eye-level. Napstablook looked rather determined in whatever they were doing. Did they need to ask him something important? Was there something on his face? Why were they... so close? Mettaton was being pulled closer and closer to their face to the point of him being able to see the little pixels in their eyes, but... why were they doing this?

"I... I'm sorry," Napstablook whispered.

"Sorry for what, sweetheart? I do-"

Once again, Mettaton had been cut-off before he could finish speaking. However, it wasn't because of something Napstablook had to say. Rather, it was because of something they wanted to do; and that something was an action that they both longed for, but never had the courage to go through with. It was ironic that the shy crybaby had to be the one to toughen up.

Without much warning, or even a hint as to what they were sorry for, Napstablook closed their eyes, tilted their head, and gently pressed their lips against Mettaton's. Kissing was something foreign to them, so they had to work off of what they saw on television or online. From what they could tell, they must have been doing well because Mettaton hadn't pulled away. Not only that, but it felt _amazing_ to kiss him. It almost felt like a bit of tension in their Soul was unwinding as they moved their mouth.

At that point, Mettaton was convinced that he was dreaming. There was just no way that this was happening. Not a chance in hell. And, yet, it unfolded in front of him and was practically presented to the man on a silver platter. Mettaton was unsure of what he did to deserve something he had been craving for so long, but he wasn't going to let it just slip between his fingers and fade away like smoke. No, he was going to take full advantage of his circumstances as if he would die if he didn't.

Mettaton happily returned the kiss that he had been given as he wrapped his arms around his cousin to pull them closer. Their chests were pressing together at that point, and the moment that they did, Napstablook instinctively flinched. It wasn't very often that their chest was touched, but they immediately relaxed when they felt Mettaton return the kiss. They were relieved to know that their feelings weren't rejected.

The kiss shared between the two would have been quite brief and sweet if it wasn't for Mettaton's rapidly developing desires. He was afraid that it wasn't real, or that he'd never get to do anything like this with Napstablook again. So, to prevent it, he was going to make it as memorable as possible. To do such a thing with such an innocent person, he was going to have to start small. He started by placing his hands on Napstablook's hips to pull them in as closely as he possibly could. There was no disagreement with what he was doing, so Mettaton continued by swiping his tongue across his cousin's lips. This was met by a reaction that he wasn't looking forward to, but it was his own fault to moving too quickly.

As nicely as they could, Napstablook held a hand to Mettaton's stomach and pushed him away. And, because they felt rude in doing so, they could feel tears begin to form at the edges of their eyes. "Sorry, I... wasn't expecting that. I know I'm not a very good kisser... I didn't want to do something wrong." When they didn't get any sort of response from Mettaton, Napstablook looked up at him to see if everything was all right. After all, the guy wasn't normally quiet.

Mettaton seemed to be staring off into the void. His eyes were blank, but his face told an entirely different tale, as it looked much more pink rather than it's normally pale hue. This gave off the vibe that he was overheating, and the thing that solidified this theory was the fact that Napstablook could hear his internal fans whir louder than usual.

Jumping to conclusions like always, Napstablook regretted pushing Mettaton away, and they wished that they would have just let him continue with whatever he was doing. "Oh no... I messed up, didn't I?"

After blinking and coming back down to Earth, Mettaton waved his hands in front of himself and gave his best smile. "N-no, you're fine! You didn't mess up at all, Blooky. It... it's my fault, anyway." He relaxed his arms and brushed a few stray hairs out of the way of his good eye. "I really shouldn't have moved so quickly. It was selfish of me to put my wants over your comfort."

"Your... wants?" Napstablook tilted their head a bit once their cousin finished speaking. "If it's something you want, then.... I could maybe... go along with it?"

Mettaton nearly choked on his own breath after hearing Napstablook's suggestion. Out of all the things they could have said, they chose the few select words that he wanted to hear, but never expected them to say. "Blooky, you don't quite understand," Mettaton exclaimed. "The things I want aren't really things I think you'd be OK with. It's best if you just let me fix it myself."

Napstablook shook their head in protest. "No, I... If I can give you what you want... and make you happy... then I'll be alright with anything." As they spoke, Napstablook could feel a strange sensation run through their body. It was almost as if all their urges to make themself feel good was being changed into wanting Mettaton to feel that way instead. What more was that it was far more intense than what they felt for themself. They _needed_ to make their cousin happy.

While crossing his arms and maintaining eye contact, Mettaton responded with, "Are you absolutely **positive** that's what you want? Even if you say that, you have to promise me that you'll let me know if I make you uncomfortable in any way at all."

An excited nod came from the smaller of the two, along with a voice that was in a higher pitch than usual, but changed back to normal in a few words. "I'll let you know... I just want you to be happy, though. So..... go for it. If you want to, I mean.."

As soon as Mettaton earned consent from his darling cousin, he immediately went right back to kissing them passionately. There was not a single heartbeat of hesitation with his actions. He just needed to know that what he was doing wasn't going to be forced.

Napstablook struggled for just a split second when Mettaton's lips were on theirs once more, as they weren't expecting him to move so quickly, but once they understood what was going on, they did their best to relax and match his movements. It felt weird to have him be so close; not that they weren't enjoying what was going on, but they just wished that Mettaton would have done something like this before so that they were more experienced. At least then they could be more familiar with what to do. Instead, they were left to gasp slightly every time his hands ran up their sides, and to desperately wrap their arms around him for support when they felt so flustered to the point of feeling faint.

A mere two minutes that felt like twenty went by, and Mettaton finally pulled away from the kiss. As much as he wanted to continue, he could feel that his cousin wasn't enjoying this as much as they could have been. Napstablook felt very tense in his hands, and although the noises they made were quite cute, he didn't want to force them into doing something they weren't into.

"M...Mettaton," Napstablook muttered sheepishly, "why did you stop?"

"W-well, sweetheart.."

A small stutter could be heard escape from Mettaton's lips as he spoke. Something like that rarely ever happened to the man on stage in front of thousands of fans, let alone while in the comfort of his own home. "You didn't seem ver-ver-very comfortable with what I was doing to you, and I'd just **hate** to have my darling Blooky feel that way."

There it was again- that stammer that was oh so out of character for him. The second time it happened, it sounded much less like a simple slip of the tongue and more like a CD skipping on a certain part of a song. The only time that Mettaton's voice would ever literally skip like that was when he was doing something rather secretive behind closed doors.

"Blooky, I think I might just go get some rest," Mettaton stated rather quickly as he turned to leave the room. He wasn't acting like himself in the least, and Napstablook knew this, but they also felt like they had no right to stop him; not directly, anyway.

Napstablook's neutral expression turned into a soft frown at Mettaton's words. "Oh... if you say so, but.... I think you should know that your Soul is dripping.."

Mettaton froze in his tracks and wondered if he heard that correctly. He knew that his heart container was being stained with a pink substance that leaked from his core, but he was hoping that his cousin hadn't noticed, and it would seem that hope wasn't going to help the robot out of this situation. "As embarrassing as this sounds, that's actually why I need to get some rest."

"Do you want me to help you with it?"

There was no denying what Mettaton just heard come from his cousin's mouth, but for some reason, he wasn't believing it. He didn't believe it even for a split second, or even a fraction of that amount of time. He'd deny it to his second grave if he hadn't asked Napstablook to repeat themself, and if he had a real heart, it would have stopped beating until they spoke again.

"Wh... what was that, sweetheart?"

Napstablook crossed their legs indecisively before speaking almost silently. "I mean... I'm the one that made it like that, right? Then... I should take responsibility for it-" they looked up at Mettaton with confidence in their eyes, "I need to fix it for you, Mettaton."

With the utmost amount of discretion, Mettaton covered his blushing face with a single hand. "You... Blooky, as much as I'd love for you to do that for me-"

"If you'd love it.... then I'll do it." Napstablook removed themself from the sink where they were placed and went up to their flustered cousin. "The way you kissed me felt really good... I at least need to repay you."

Mettaton sighed and dropped his hand to reposition  it on his hip. "There isn't going to be a way to convince you not to, huh?" With that, the superstar pushed a few miniscule buttons around his heart container so that the glass covering would slide away, thus leaving his shiny, pink Soul exposed. "If you really want to, then go for it. It's not like I'm going to stop you."

Hesitantly, Napstablook knelt down to get a better look at what they were dealing with. Mettaton's Soul was just like their own, only it was slightly larger, hot pink, and very, very slippery-looking. They wanted to begin touching it, but had no idea where to start. Did Mettaton want them to begin in the middle or the edges? Could he handle rough presses or would he prefer light tracing? Would he like it if they used both their hands or only one? Since there was only one way to find out without awkwardly asking him, Napstablook started off slowly by tracing their index finger around the contours of his Soul. The surface of it felt rather slick with pink fluid, and the way they were touching it  appeared to be affecting Mettaton is a positive way if they were to judge by the sounds he was making. His breath caught in his throat the moment Napstablook laid a finger on it, but after that, he made long and pleasurable hums that sounded soft but became progressively louder the more they touched him.

"Oh... is this OK?" Napstablook asked meekly. "Am I doing good?"

Unable to say much of anything at all, Mettaton nodded swiftly. What they were doing felt amazing, but he wished they they'd be more rough.

Once they got their validation, Napstablook carried on with their actions. The light tracing they did obviously felt nice to Mettaton, but they wanted to see what would be best in order for him to reach his peak. They pressed their index and middle finger no the center of his core and moved them up and down. Not only did this cause Napstablook's fingers to be coated in a sticky, pink fluid, but their cousin's knees began to buckle as a struggled not to cry out.

"Bl-Bloo-ky," Mettaton stammered in a glitchy mess, "your tongue... ple-ple-please, I..."

The only word that Napstablook could fully hear out of his jumbled speech was 'tongue', and they weren't entirely sure if what they were thinking was what Mettaton wanted them to do. He wasn't really giving any more hints other than slipping out his occasional 'darling' and 'more' along with him giving Napstablook's hair a tug every now and then.

Before the thought asking again crossed Mettaton's mind, Napstablook roughly pressed the flat of their tongue right on the middle of his core. Pink goo practically sprayed onto Napstablook's pale face, coating the inside of their mouth and cheeks. The endless flow of pink only increased as they could almost push their tongue into him while they moved it, and they made soft grunting noises out of habit as they did so. They weren't expecting him to taste like artificial sweetener mixed with the slightest hint of rust, but then again, they never expected to put their mouth on the most crucial component of Mettaton's body.

"God **fucking** dam-m-m-mit." Mettaton was struggling to keep himself on two legs, and was relying heavily on leaning onto their cousin for support. "I'm going t-to- _hah_ -Blooky... I'm so cl-close, I-"

Mettaton's body trembled as he gripped Napstablook's shoulders to prevent himself from doubling over. He let out an exaggerated-sounding 'oh yes', mixed with a variety of other moans, glitched noises, and heavy panting. He didn't anticipate on finishing so quickly, but he felt just as satisfied in the end as he hoped he would be. The robot collapsed into his knees in front of his cousin and allowed their weight to sink into them as he took in deep breaths. He noticed that Napstablook's face was practically painted pink, and wanted to laugh, but he hardly had the energy for it. All he could do was rest his head on their shoulder until he could move again.

A soft gasp came from Napstablook as their cousin rested his head on them. They could still hear his fan whirring, so they knew he was alright. "Metta? Did I do okay?"

"You were perfect, Blooky," Mettaton cooed with a smile on his face. "I just... need to rest here for a moment. That is, if you don't mind."

Napstablook shook their head. "I don't mind at all... we can sit here for as long as you want."

A long, happy sigh could be heard from Mettaton before he wrapped his arms around Napstablook and hugged them tightly. "Thank you, Blooky."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm still new here.  
> Very new.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to let me know what other tags I should put on this! It helps me a whole lot since I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
